


Never Again | Tadashi Hamada x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: But he's cute, F/M, Jurassic Park - Freeform, My heart to anyone that understands it, OH IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL TO BE THAT FINE, Or reads these tags, References yo, Tadashi is a playfull little shit, movies - Freeform, real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like dinosaurs."</p><p>"And why not?"</p><p>"Wait about ten minutes and you'll see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again | Tadashi Hamada x Reader |

Hiro was sitting at the end of the bed, Mochi in his lap sleeping. You and Tadashi, however, were sitting on your shared bed, curled up in a blanket together. You were watching a movie of Hiro's choice (though there was definitely some influence from his older brother) and you absolutely despised it.

Jurassic Park.

Ugh.

You whimpered as the T-Rex harassed the kids in the car, hiding your face in Tadashi's chest. You heard his chuckle and you pouted. He knew you hated this damn movie, he knew it!

He rubbed your back and brought his lips to your ear, whispering in that stupidly cute teasing voice of his.

"What's the matter, (Name)?"

You look up at him with a fierce glare, "Don't even play, Hamada! You know exactly what the problem is!"

He chuckled and rubbed his lips together to avoid a smartass remark. You rolled your eyes at him and moved off of his lap and out of the blanket, pulling the creamy yellow blanket from him and curling back up, turned away from him and the tv.

He laughed lightly, "Come on, (Name). Don't be like that."

You blissfully ignored him and closed your eyes, planning to fall asleep and avoiding the rest of the movie.

Only, you knew your boyfriend too well to believe that'd be the case.

You felt as he curled over your body, his face inches from yours. You could practically feel that shit-eating grin on his face.

"Not gonna finish the movie?"

"Nope." You said simply.

"Come on!" He coaxed, his lips right next to your ear, the vibrations of his voice sending a shiver down your spine.

"No!"

"Why not?" He put on his extremely exaggerated pout.

"I don't like dinosaurs."

"And why not?"

"Wait about ten minutes and you'll see."

"Shh!" Hiro said loudly, not even turning back to look at you two.

Tadashi stuck his tongue out at the back of his brother's head before turning back to you. He peppered gentle kisses along your face.

"Come on, baby!" He pleaded, "Watch the movie with me."

"Tadashi Hamada, you keep this up and you'll be asking to bunk with Hiro or Aunt Cass."

"That is the second time you've said my last name tonight. Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"And what, pray tell, would I be telling you?"

"Oh, I dunno. That you wanna marry me." He smirked.

Your eyes popped open, "Tadashi-"

"Hamada?" He teased.

You bit down on your tongue and narrowed your eyes. He laughed and kissed your cheek.

"Relax. I'm only teasing you."

You sighed and rolled your eyes, used to it by now. "I know, you big meanie."

"Meanie? Ouch!" He placed his hand over his chest, "If I was so mean, I wouldn't be able to create a huggable, non-threatening robot, now could I?"

You deliberated in your head for a few moments, "Guess not."

He smiled and kissed you, "That's what I thought."

He climbed off of you and reappeared a few moments later, a smile on his face. You snorted and shook your head, looking at the adorable man you'd been dating for three years.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here. How's it going?" He asked casually, as if he wasn't just laying on top of you.

You brought your hand to your face and quietly laughed to try and not make Hiro attack the both of you. Tadashi grinned and laughed quietly as well, looking down at you afterwards with that soft smile of his.

"So. Do you wanna marry me?"

"… What?"

"Just wondering. I mean, we should probably get our own place if you do. And even if you don't, we should still probably get our own place. It's impossible to do the deed with that punk around."

You giggled at Hiro's fake vomiting noises. He turned off the movie and stood, glaring at the two of you.

"I am never watching a movie with you dorks ever again."

He walked downstairs to go finish the movie in the living room, leaving you and your boyfriend alone. Tadashi stood and closed the divider before moving back to the bed, this time spooning you.

"So you never answered my question."

"I'm still processing that you asked me to marry you and get our own place in the same sentence, all the while with you laying on top of me."

"What can I say? Man of many talents."

You giggled and turned to look at him, "On one condition."

"Name it." He said with a confident smile.

"You never make me watch dinosaur movies again."

"Deal."

And with that he kissed your lips, sealing the engagement. And, you know, the moving out part.

But that would be tackled in the morning when you told Aunt Cass about it…


End file.
